Shangri-La
Shangri-La – dziewiąta mapa występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Annihilation) i Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Zombies Chronicles) w trybie Zombie. Opis Akcja rozgrywa się w Himalajach na terenach zaginionej świątyni Shangri-La, placówki wydobywczej Grupy 935. Choć mapa nie jest tak duża jak Call of the Dead, to występują na niej liczne wąskie przejścia, w których łatwo jest dać się złapać. Gracze mają okazję ponownie wcielić się w cztery oryginalne postacie: Tanka Dempsey'a, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena. Rozgrywka rozpoczyna się na froncie z przodu świątyni, standardowo z M1911. W pobliżu znajdują się M14, Olympia i Quick Revive, które to gracz może zakupić. Dalej gracz ma dostęp do dwóch przejść, jedno prowadzi do tunelu kopalni i wagonika, a drugie do wodospadu i zjeżdżalni. Oba pomieszczenia zaprowadzą gracza dalej do pokoju z dwoma włącznikami zasilania, gdzie gracz musi je aktywować, aby włączyć turbiny wodne i uruchomić zasilanie. W osiągnięciu tego celu graczom przeszkadzać będą m.in. nowe typy zombie: napalmowy zombie, shrieker zombie oraz małpy zombie. W walce z nimi pomocne staną się nowe i stare bronie. Nową Cudowną Bronią jest 31-79 JGb215, który pozwala zmniejszyć zombie, a starą jest Małpka z talerzami. Ponadto miny Claymore otrzymały dodatkowe kolce i zostały nazwane Spikemore. Na mapie powraca również nóż Bowie'go. Zjeżdżalnia wodna, gejzery i wagonik pomogą graczowi poruszać się po mapie szybciej. Obok wodospadu istnieje także błotnisty labirynt. Gdy gracz stanie na jednej z płytek, ściana obok otworzy się i zdecyduje, w którą stronę pójdzie gracz. Co sprawia, że gracz musi podjąć bardzo ryzykowną decyzję. Na mapie znajduje się także główny Easter Egg nazywany Eclipse Easter Egg i polega na odszukaniu i zdobyciu kamienia koncentracji. Wersja Black Ops III Shangri-La pojawia się również w Call of Duty: Black Ops III w dodatku Zombies Chronicles. Zremasterowana wersja mapy zawiera nowe tekstury, nowe detale i usprawnioną SI zombie. Oprócz tego pojawiły się na niej automaty GobbleGum, a wszystkie bronie ze ścian i w skrzynce losującej, zostały zastąpione odpowiednikami dostępnymi w grze. Także PHD Flopper zostały wymieniony na Widow's Wine, gdyż w grze nie ma możliwości rzucania się na ziemię. Przed aktualizacją bronią startową na mapie był MR6, który później został wymieniony z powrotem na M1911. Pomieszczenia Gracze rozpoczynają rozgrywkę u podnóża świątyni. Znajdują się tam standardowo cztery barykady oraz dwa przejścia, obok których można kupić M14 i Olympię. Przejścia te kosztują 750 punktów, a pod nimi schowane są kije Punji. Oprócz tego stoi tam Quick Revive, za którym znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, a przed nim schody prowadzące do Pack-a-Puncha. Na ziemi można także znaleźć kamień do wysunięcia wspomnianych schodów, a dookoła niego cztery kamienne przyciski pełniące ważną rolę w Easter Eggu Eclipse. W wersji Black Ops III M14 i Olympia zostały wymienione kolejno na Sheiva i RK5, a przy jednej z barykad postawiono automat GobbleGum. Dalszy opis zakłada, że gracz wybiera się w podróż dookoła mapy, wybierając przejście obok M14/Sheiva. Pierwsze miejsce obejmuje większy obszar niż u podnóża świątyni. Znajdują się tam cztery barykady. Można tam kupić MPL oraz losowy perk: Juggernog lub Speed Cola. Ponadto znajduje się tam wagonik, który prowadzi pod wodospad oraz kosztujące 1000 punktów przejście, kierujące gracza do kolejnego pomieszczenia. W wersji Black Ops III MPL został wymieniony na Pharo. Przy wagoniku z kolei stoi automat GobbleGum. Kolejne pomieszczenie obejmuje tunel oraz niewielki obszar kopalni. Znajdują się tam trzy barykady i sześć spawnów zombie. Można tam także spotkać AK-74u, miejsce na skrzynkę losującą oraz kamień do wysunięcia schodów świątyni. Ponadto znajdują się tam także gejzer prowadzący do poprzedniego pomieszczenia oraz kosztujące 1000 punktów drzwi otwierające przejście do kolejnej części kopalni. W wersji Black Ops III zamiast AK-74u dostępną do kupienia bronią jest Kuda, a po jej prawej stronie stoi automat GobbleGum. Następne pomieszczenie to kolejny niewielki obszar, w którym znajdują się cztery barykady i dwa spawny zombie. Wśród dostępnych tam do kupienia broni można wyróżnić granaty semtexowe oraz M16. Ponadto pojawiają się tam dwie z czterech losowych maszyn Perk-a-Cola. Przejście do kolejnego pomieszczenia blokują kosztujące 1250 punktów szczątki. W wersji Black Ops III semtex został zastąpiony granatami odłamkowymi, a M16 wymieniono na KN-44. Kolejne pomieszczenie obejmuje nieco większy obszar. Znajdują się tam trzy barykady i dwa spawny zombie. Na ścianach można kupić miny Spikemore oraz nóż Bowie'go. W pomieszczeniu tym znajdują się również dwa włączniki zasilania oraz kamień do wysunięcia schodów świątyni, naprzeciwko którego znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Pod ścianą natomiast stoi jedna z maszyn Perk-a-Cola. Dalszą drogę blokują kosztujące 1250 punktów szczątki. W wersji Black Ops III postawiono automat GobbleGum tuż naprzeciwko min pułapek, które zastępują miny Spikemore. Następny obszar można wielkością porównać do trzeciego pomieszczenia. Znajdują się tam trzy barykady oraz trzy spawny zombie. Na ścianie można kupić Stakeouta, a pod ścianą losowy perk. Obok maszyny Perk-a-Cola znajduje się także drugi gejzer, który prowadzi do podnóża świątyni. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia można usunąć kosztujące 1000 punktów szczątki i otworzyć przejście pod wodospad. W wersji Black Ops III Stakeout został zastąpiony przez ICR-1. Przy losowej maszynie Perk-a-Cola pojawił się równiez automat GobbleGum. Teren pod wodospadem obejmuje najmniejszy obszar spośród wszystkich pozostałych. Znajduje się tam jedna barykada i trzy spawny zombie. Pod ścianami stoją Mule Kick oraz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Na środku natomiast został umiejscowiony kawałek skały, na którym znajduje się przycisk włączający pułapkę. Za strumieniem wody można otworzyć kolejne przejście. Kosztuje ono 1000 punktów. Ostatni obszar obejmuje tunel, most oraz teren, który ten most łączy w tym błotnisty labirynt. Znajduje się tam aż siedem barykad oraz dziewięć spawnów zombie. Na ścianach można kupić MP5K oraz PM63. Przed wejściem do tunelu znajduje się kamień do wysunięcia schodów świątyni, a przed wejściami do błotnistego labiryntu zjeżdżalnia wodna prowadząca do trzeciego opisywanego pomieszczenia oraz losowy perk: Juggernog lub Speed Cola. W wersji Black Ops III w miejscu MP5K można kupić Vesper, a w miejscu PM63 – L-CAR 9. Blisko tego ostatniego stoi także automat GobbleGum. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Czas i przestrzeń|W Shangri-La zdobądź Kamień Skupiający.|Brązowe}} Małe pocieszenie|W Shangri-La użyj 31-79 JGb215 na każdym typie zombie.|Brązowe}} Ciekawostki * Shangri-La to nazwa fikcyjnej azjatyckiej utopii z powieści angielskiego pisarza Jamesa Hiltona. * To pierwsza mapa, gdzie można spotkać żeńskie zombie. * Występuje też sekretna piosenka zwana Pareidolia. * To druga mapa, w której perki są rozmieszczane losowo na mapie (wyjątkami są Quick Revive i Mule Kick). Galeria temple_start.png temple_mpl.png temple_ak_tunel.png temple_ak.png temple_m16_1.png temple_m16_2.png temple_prad.png temple_stakeout.png temple_wodospad.png temple_wodospad_tunel.png temple_wodospad_most.png temple_wodospad_labirynt.png temple_wodospad_zjezdzalnia.png Call-of-duty-black-ops-2-screenshot-zombies-1.jpeg|Zombie w Shangri-La BOShangri-La.jpg en:Shangri-La Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III